Complete Me
by HetalianBrony
Summary: Leo's late return from south America leads to some tension with his red-banded brother... Takes place in the 2007 movieverse


_COMPLETE ME_

 _RAPH X LEO_

 _CHAPTER ONE: WORDLESS TENSION_

Leo knew that mediation wasn't to be disturbed by a bad aura, but he couldn't help himself. His return from South America just a week ago had led to some unexplainable tension between himself and Raphael. His younger brother was constantly in a bad mood and picking fights. Worse- Leo couldn't figure out why.

Leo frowned. They had fought before. Why were these fights in particular leaving him so stressed? He couldn't quite put his finger on it. He guessed that it had something to do with his delayed return. But why would Raphael let that bother him? It wasn't like him.

Leo sighed in frustration as he got up from his position on the floor and sat on his bed. 'Meditation is useless…' He thought. There were too many thoughts crowding his mind.

He leaned forward and rested his face in his hands. He longed for a way to de-stress himself. He continued to sit in silence, listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

Finally raising his head, a small bottle sticking out from underneath his pillow caught his attention. Perhaps a way to de-stress himself….

( WARNING: Detailed masturbation below. Don't like, skip over ^^)

Another moan of pleasure escaped his lips, and both of his legs spread wider. Leo bit down on his lower lip, cursing himself. He was doing what he rarely allowed of himself. If any of his younger brothers-especially Raphael- saw him like this… It wouldn't blow over well. He swore to himself he'd stay quiet.

Bottom lip still trapped in between his teeth, Leo gently circled a lube-slick finger around his tight entrance. Struggling to suppress a deep churr rumbling from his chest, he slowly pushed his fingertip in.

He gasped, allowing a low moan to escape his lips, willing his body to adjust to the new pleasure he was experiencing. Gently, he pushed in to the first knuckle.

He struggled to even his breathing. He could feel a slight burn working its way through his body as his hot inner walls clenched around his finger.

As he gently eased his finger in deeper, dissolving into a series of whimpers and moans, Leo became aware of the uncomfortable bulge in between his legs that grew with every second.

Sighing, finger still buried within his body, he slowly ran a finger up and down his swelling slit. He shuddered, and began to rub himself harder- every movement sending a new wave of pleasure crashing into him.

Finally, once he was to the point of pain, he allowed his hard member to slip free of its tight confines. He wrapped a hand around his cock and began to pump himself- slowly at first. He enjoyed the heat of his hand, and whimpered as the first drops of warm pre-cum dripped onto his knuckles.

He began to thrust his finger in and out of his body. He matched his strokes to his thrusts and increased his speed, using every ounce of willpower he had not to cry out.

Just as he felt he was about to fly over the edge, his bedroom door was suddenly thrown open. He cried out in surprise, though he could've sworn he locked the door.

"Leo?! The fuck 're you doin'?" Raphael exclaimed, eyes wide.

Leo's face burned as he quickly jerked his finger out and raised his knees, blocking his erection from view as his disbelieving brother took him in. "I-it's none of your business," He responded. "Now… I-if you'd kindly leave…" He instructed, pressing his thighs together.

Raph smirked. "Why? You wanna continue plain' wit yerself in peace?" He teased.

Leo glared and his face grew hotter. "Raphael, if you don't leave my room right this second," He began, willing his voice not to shake.

Raph took in Leo's tense body again, becoming slightly aroused. "Or you'll what?" He challenged, meeting Leo's eyes.

Leo faltered, causing Raph to grin. Leo closed his eyes and grit his teeth. "It doesn't matter! You're intruding on my privacy, and I would appreciate it if you'd leave!" He responded, opening his eyes and narrowing them. It just had to be Raphael. The one person that proved himself a challenge for Leo.

The smirk didn't leave Raph's face. "Hmm…" He muttered, crossing his arms and nudging the door shut with his foot.

Leo watched him, fists clenched. "Raph-"

"What would the others say 'f they saw ya like this?"

Leo's eyes went wide and his fists uncurled. He hated it when Raph had an advantage over him like this. "You wouldn't dare…" He trailed.

Raph shrugged and took a few steps closer to Leo's bed. " 'Suppose we could work out some kinda agreement…"

Leo pressed his knees closer to his chest. Of course now he chose now to be difficult. "I'm not interested in your bargains, Raph." He responded. He couldn't make out his brother's intentions.

Raph balanced on his knees at the foot of Leo's bed. "Hm. I think yer dick 's tellin' me otherwise…" He said, smirking again.

Leo's cheeks burned again. "What do you want Raph?"

"Let me show ya." So many emotion clouded Raph's amber-colored eyes. It was impossible to tell what his next move would be.

"W-what are you-" Leo was cut off as Raph suddenly lunged forward and pinned him down to the bed by his wrists.

He cried out in confusion. He knees were forced down and his legs were forced apart, revealing his still-hard erection to Raphael.

"Better…" Raph muttered, taking in every inch of Leo's exposed body. He grinned.

Face continuing to burn, Leo struggled under Raph's hold. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Leo hissed. Leo had never seen this side of Raphael before.

Raph didn't respond. He leaned down, his breath ghosting over Leo's neck, and gently took some of the skin between his teeth.

Leo grit his teeth. This was wrong. He should not be enjoying any part of this. He continued to fight against his younger brother. "Raphael…! Stop!" He growled.

Raph bit down on Leo's neck in response, gently sucking on the skin.

Leo swallowed a moan and shuddered. "R-Raph… I said stop…!"

Raph finally pulled away, satisfied with the mark left on Leo's neck. "Why? You afraid you might be enjoyin' yerself?"

"No!" Leo glared at him. "This is wrong and we both know it!"

"Feels pretty right t' me…" Raph whispered. He tightened his hold on Leo and pressed his wrists deeper into the bed. "Better get used t' it, Fearless."

Leo knew he couldn't fight Raph's hold on him and longer- hours of weight training had given the younger turtle a strong advantage over him. He braced his body for the worst. He didn't see the point in fighting against him any longer.

Raph noticed that Leo had given in, more or less, and smirked. He finally had his fearless leader right where he wanted him. He began to kiss his way down the plates of his older brother's plastron.

(A/N: So... yeah. This is the first thing I've posted on here... I hope it doesn't suck TOO bad ^^)


End file.
